Fight For Me
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Ashley is a rock star, Spencer is into film, both young teenagers with the life of Fame. What would it be like for them to both try to have a normal life in public school all while struggling to do what they love and fight for who they love.
1. The meet

**_A/N: Hey everyone. I had another idea for a story for Spashley. So here is the first chapter of Fight For Me_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_**

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

"Spencer don't leave! Not with him, please I beg you. Don't end it like this!" There they were Ashley and Spencer in Spencer's room. It was senior year for the pair. Spencer was moving away to New York to go to the Brooklyn Institute of Film. Spencer was ready to take the next step in her career and she couldn't let herself be held back by her girlfriend. Well her ex-girlfriend Ashley. No matter how in love she was with this girl.

"Ashley what am I supposed to do?!" Spencer was finally done packing up all her stuff in boxes. Spencer just needed to pack her clothes for the next couple of days in her suitcase. Ashley showed up 15 minutes ago to say goodbye. But, Ashley just wasn't ready.

"You're supposed to be with me! You're supposed to stay here and love me just as much as I love you!" Ashley was crying… a lot! Ashley's mascara was running down her face. Spencer was crying to, both fighting about what they want. Spencer hated the fact she was going to need to leave the person she was in love with. Yet, Spencer just couldn't take the pain and hurt anymore.

"Last time I checked you were the one who left with some whore! You cheated on me!"

"And I hate myself every waking moment about it! I fucking love you Spencer! Why can't you just see that?!"

"Because Ash! You couldn't even fight for me the first time I left! You just left to go sleep around and party! Your life isn't with me anymore Ash. It's with the music, the booze, the fans, and the other groupies who'll do whatever they can to sleep with the one and only Ashley Davies." Spencer dropped onto her knees after those words. Seemed like all her energy was being sucked out of her. Spencer just wanted to be happy again. Even though she wasn't IN love with Aiden Dennison, he still made her happy.

"I was boozed out! Cross faded with the drinks and the drugs! I'm clean now Spence and I'm here fighting for the one and only thing that truly made me happy and made me feel loved! What else was I supposed to do the first time this happened?!" Ashley fell to her knees and took Spencer's hands in her own. She laid a gentle finger underneath Spencer's chin and lifted her head.

"Ashley… I just wanted you to fight for me." The tears with the girls came pouring out. Not even each other could stop one another's tears.

* * *

**_(Spencer's POV)_**

**_ Hey, my name is Spencer Carlin. I have a sister named IrieAnn and a brother named Glen. My parents' names are Paula and Arthur Carlin. My dad owns a club called Fire. Why was it named Fire? Oh only because at midnight that place is always on Fire! Cheesy joke I now! I shouldn't have tried! Forgive me!_**

**_Anyways, my mom owns a record label called Infinity Records. I help her out and work for her. I'm into film so for practice I help record singers/band's music videos and direct them. Being only 17 years old, my name is already out there for the publicity from my parents and my own work. I love it but at the same time it's annoying always being followed by the paparazzi. Overall, the rush of everything was beyond amazing!_**

**_I just thought it'd be a good idea to tell you a little about myself before I told you a story about fighting for someone you love. This story explains what just happened above. This story is about a girl and a rock star._**

* * *

**_(Spencer's POV)_**

It was October 31, 2012. Halloween night at the Carlin residency. My parents decide to throw a Mascaraed Ball every year on Halloween in our mansions Ball room. My parents always thought it'd be a good idea that the new talent my mom always signed should get to know each other.

My mom never liked the idea of drama going on with the singers/bands signed to her label, to where they would call each other out in their songs.

The part was a place for the parents of the teens to get to know one another and my mom. Just to let them know they could trust my mom and that she could take their child's career to the next level.

It was 10:00 PM and everyone was going to be here in an hour. My sister and brother were trying to get ready. IrieAnn was helping me in my room. For us, we didn't like the fact we had random strangers in our house. But for us, we took these "Mascaraed Balls" to our advantage and used them to simply pick up just another one night stand. _I know we sound like assholes but need I warn you, we do commit at times. Just no one we really liked has come along for either one of us to try._

"So is Spency Wency planning on hooking up tonight?!" _God my sister is so annoying sometimes! _

"Maybe, depends how hot the girls will be and how gay they really are." I looked over my shoulder and winked

"Not that the girls being straight was ever a problem." I smirked and shrugged, walking over to my closet.

"Not my fault. I just got lucky and have the Carlin Game when it comes to girls." I was still trying to figure out what to wear. I was flipping through my dresses trying to figure out what dress to wear that was easy to take off.

"Yeah, don't pass anything around will yah?" I quickly took off my shirt and turned around to throw my shirt at IrieAnn.

"Shut up! You and Glen are both one to talk." I crossed my arms scanning IrieAnn head to toe.

"Ah! My eyes! I need to go bathe in holy water now! I don't want any nightmares!" IrieAnn got up and ran out of my room faster than you could say Jell-O. I was about to chase after her until I tripped on a photo in a frame. I cursed in pain and looked down. I bent over to pick up the frame to see who was in it.

It was a photo of this girl Kyla and I. She was my best friend. Until I moved here to La La Land while she move from Ohio to New York. I missed her every day. Kyla was the first person I ever told I was gay. The next day she ended up finding me a girlfriend. Her name was Heather Paige and man did I love that girl. She moved away to England. We tried to make it work but it just wasn't cutting it.

"Great, I'm going to be thinking about this all night." I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself.

I stood up and looked around my room, scanning to see how much of it was a pigsty was. When I was looking around I spotted a skin tight red dress on the ground in the corner of my room. I tossed the photo into the pile of clothes that had built up from the past hour of me taking my dresses out of my closet.

"IrieAnn! Where is black sparkly heels?!" After a minute or two of silence and no answer, I ran over to her room.

The one thing I hated about our mansion is that our rooms were all separated far away from one another. It took like five minutes to walk to each other's room.

When I got to her room I opened the door to see Glen and IrieAnn sitting on the edge of her bed shocked. It's weird to find your older brother and fraternal twin sister both sitting next to each other with their jaws dropped open.

"Um, are you two okay?" Once again no reply! Not even a hitch of breath just a shake of the head.

"Will someone please answer me?" I walked over to IrieAnn and snatched my mom's guest list out of her hands. Before I scanned the names on the list I smacked the both of them out of their daze.

"Ow, Spence what the fuck?!" I started to laugh when I saw the pair rubbing the back of their heads.

"Will you please tell me what's going on? Why do you have moms guest list? You know its supposed to be a surprise for us right?" I was holding the clipboard to the side when Glen started tapping on it all crazily. He looked like he was trying to speak but didn't have the balls to say it.

_Finally IrieAnn speaks up!_

"Top of the VIP list, guest number four." My eyebrow quirked up but none the less I flipped to the last pages on the clipboard.

"Alright, we have Sleeping with Sirens, with the band members in the description. Oh my gosh, Kellin Quinn is going to be there!"

Glen smacked my arm and I hit back on reflex.

"Keep reading dumbass!" I stuck my tongue and rubbed my arm.

"Tegan Quin, Sara Quin and-"My eyes bulged out of my head, jaw dropped and my heart started pounding.

"Ashley Davies! What the fliggle flaggle! No way!" I looked up to see IrieAnn and Glen nodding at me. The room was silent until we all simultaneously shouted with joy.

"I'd so go gay for Ashley!"

"Well to bad you're straight!" Glen and I shared a moment of laughter as IrieAnn smacked the both of us.

"Too bad she isn't gay Glen! Guess you won't be getting her tonight!" Glen glared at me and crossed his arms.

"How do you know that?"

"She admitted it during a concert. Someone screamed from the audience asking if she was and she said yes. So save it for the actual gay Carlin in this household. Or at least the only one who has actually come out." I winked at IrieAnn earning another heartfelt smack on the back of the head.

"Fine, lets make a deal. IrieAnn and I will give you 50 bucks each, if you have a one night stand with Ashley Davies."

"Hey! I didn't agree to that!" Glen slowly turned his head to look at IrieAnn. He gave her a 'Will you just shut up!' type of look. "Alright fine deal!" Glen smiled and nodded in success. I put my hand out to shake on it until Glen started to yell and I jumped.

"Wait!" I shifted my weigh to one side and crossed my arms. _Here comes the "but."_

"But-"

_I totally freaken called that!_

"But- Ashley has to be here in the morning when we all wake up. AND! She has to admit to what happened between you two during breakfast." Glen smirked and I shook my head. _Glen is a smart one._

"Oh you are so on!" I yelled.

"Bring it little sis!" We all shook hands and I walked out in confidence. Taking a dramatic exit bfor the fun of it!

_Let us get ready for tonight shall we?_

* * *

"Kids come down here! Right now!" _Uh oh, there goes mama Carlin. _

I just finished curling my last strand of hair and sprayed hairspray all over my head. I turned my head to the right to see a tired Glen. He was trying to catch his breath. _Did he run all the way over here?_

"Spencer, you ready yet?! It's already 10:45 and mom found out about us getting a sneak peek of our surprise!" I dropped my hairspray can and quickly unplugged everything. I hastily put on my heels checked my breath and grabbed Glens hand.

"Ow my arm! Ow my arm! Ow my arm!" Glen had a lot of strength because he practically just dragged me out of my room.

"Gosh damn it Spencer shut up!" I scoffed and started running faster to where I ended up dragging him.

When mama Carlin is pissed you better listen. If you give her lip or don't rush to her when she calls your name then she'll make your night a living hell.

The three of us finally got downstairs and ran to sit down on the living room couch.

"Hey mom." Glen greeted and you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Hi daddy!" _IrieAnn is such a kiss up._

"Mom is everything okay?" Glen smacked his palm to his forehead an IrieAnn smacked my arm, both shaking their heads.

"Why did you three look at the list?" My mom was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Umm, Glen you got this one?" I leaned forward and turned to the left to look at Glen. From the corner of my eye I saw my sister sink down in her spot and quirked my eyebrow up. _I'm so not getting in trouble for her._

"I think IrieAnn got this one. Right baby sis?" Glen and I both looked over to IrieAnn who was in between the both of us.

"Pfft, well I was, um, you know me. I was walking and I went into your office and I saw the list and it was open and so I took a quick look and freaked out." IrieAnn just shrugged it off like nothing ever happened.

"You have five seconds to tell me the truth, the three of you." My mom stopped pacing and looked us in the eyes individually. Finally, IrieAnn piped up.

"Okay fine! I took the list and looked through it. I mean we are going to meet everyone on the list at some point anyways. We don't really know what the surprise but we are guessing it is the fact Ashley Davies is coming." Mom looked at both Glen and I and we nodded in agreement.

"You know what, next time I'm locking up my list in a cabinet or something! Glen go start getting prepared my little DJ." IrieAnn and I started laughing as mom started to pinch Glen's cheeks.

"Mom! Stop! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm 19 years old!"

"Who isn't out of my house or in college? Just go get ready to start playing. IrieAnn go help me move everything from the kitchen onto these tables over here. Spencer go grab your guitars and other instruments and set up the stage. I got Steve and Stephan to set up the drums and audio but we need the rest of your stuff and need you to do sound check for us." We nodded and all departed to go do what we were ordered to do. When I reached my room I used some mouthwash. Checked my dress and hair and smiled. I reached over to the right of me and picked up my mask.

It covered half of my face; it was black and white and had a big feather on it with some fake diamonds around the rim of the mask and eyes. I gently put it over my hair and nodded my head in acceptance. Agreeing with myself that I looked pretty good.

I walked a couple rooms down and collected all my instruments I needed. I grabbed my video camera to record the night. Thought I needed some editing practice. I threw my guitar over my back, held my bass in one hand and my video camera in another with my electric ukulele on my shoulder. When I looked around making sure I had got everything I decided it was time to go downstairs. I could already hear the music playing and people laughing and talking.

When I got to the top of the stairs everyone's eyes were on me. I swear I felt like freaken Cinderella. I got down the stairs and went to the stage and started to plug everything in. I did a quick sound check to make sure it all sounded good, which by the way it did!

"Hey Spencer come here!" I looked up to see my mother waving me over and there she was. Ashley Davies, my new target for tonight.

_I'm so winning this._


	2. One Night Stand

**_A/N: Hey here is Chapter two! I hope you all enjoy! I'll be posting chapter 11 for I Need You To Stay as soon as i can! I got major writers block for that story! Forgive me! lol_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER TWO "One Night Stand"_**

"Yes mother dearest?" I walked up and stood beside my mom to see the one and only Ashley Davies.

"Oh you say that now. Wait until later when I talk to the three of you about that stunt you all pulled today!" My head dropped in my hands. _My mom is so embarrassing!_

"Cute mother daughter relationship you got going on." My mind was pulled out of it's thought when I heard a hot, sexy, husky voice in front of me.

"We are close like that." I shrugged and stuck my hand out. The young brunette gave me a nose crinkling smile.

_Which by the way was totally hot. Possibly a turn on? _

"Wish I could say the same for my mother and I." Ashley shook my hand and I pulled away after noticing we held onto each other's hands a little too long.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." I gave her my tilted head smile. Works like a charm.

"Ashley Davies. Nice to meet you Ms. Carlin"

"As for you Ms. Davies" Ashley Davies was way more hot in person than over the magazines and live recorded concert on TV.

Ashley had long curly brunette hair, brown chocolate eyes, toned body and tan skin. She was a few inches shorter than me but I don't really care. Tonight she was wearing a sky blue dress that hugged against her body in all the right places.

To be honest Ashley had a pretty nice ass.

I guess I spaced because I didn't hear my mom calling my name.

"Spencer Emiliana Carlin!" I shook my head

"Sorry mom, I kind of spaced." I looked up only for my eyes to meet those beautiful brown eyes.

"I see that." My mom hung her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, as I was saying. Ashley here is in the same grade and is the same age as you." I scrunched my eyebrows and frowned in confusion.

_Where was she going with this?_

"Um, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, your father and I are making everyone here go back to public school. They can decide which school as long as it's in California. We think its best that everyone still gets an education while recording just in case their careers don't end up like they would've wanted it to."

"Are you making the three of us go to public school?!" I noticed I yelled a little too loud to where I caught some attention. I shrugged ad mouthed "Sorry" and lost the attention.

_Thank God!_

"Yes I am. We will talk about it more later. But I am making you show Ashley around, get to know one another since you will be working with each other one on one during the music videos. You will be somewhat of a mentor on filming but a friend. This is only until everyone gets used to having the whole fame thing in their schools. Got it?"

_Public __school, mentor, friends, and Ashley Davies. Just amazing! This one night stand is going to turn into a living hell!_

_Understand this; I'm fine with public school! But now I have an Ashley Davies following me around!_

"Got it, can I go talk to Glen and IrieAnn now?" My mom nodded and waved me off. "Nice talk Ms. Davies."

"As for you Ms. Carlin." I gave her a high five and quickly walked to look for IrieAnn.

Once I found her I grabbed her arm, snatching her away from a super-hot surfer looking dude.

"Spence what are you doing?!" I dragged her all the way to Glen and pulled him away from the DJ system and into our hallway closet.

"We need to talk like now!"

"Spence I was trying to DJ!"

"And I was dancing with a really hot guy who was about to be my midnight fun!"

"Gross and its important!"

"What is it?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked up at Glen

"Mom is setting us up with someone from her label to show them around La La Land high schools and to get to know them."

"We don't even go to public school anymore!" I smacked IrieAnn on the arm

"Would you shut up?"

"No I'm good." I shook my head again and looked at them.

"We'll be fine in school besides the fame and fortune part. We'll stick together on this. Glen mom signed you up for college so you'll be set up with someone in your age group and grade."

"Just awesome." He started waving his hands in the air.

"Mom and dad are making us go back when summer is over in two weeks. I don't know who mom paired you two up with but I just met who I'm stuck with."

"Who is it?" I turned to face Glen.

"Ashley Davies." My head suddenly dropped.

Don't get me wrong, I love the fact I'll be spending my days with Ashley.

I just don't want to hurt her even more after tonight. I mean come on, I can't exactly stick with one person and Ashley might expect more. Or I might expect more and she'll run off? Ouu, i wonder what's going to happen here!

"You are so lucky!" IrieAnn shrieked, you could hear the jealousy in her voice. Quite funny if I may say.

"No I'm not! Okay I am, but what the hell am I supposed to do after tonight?! Do you not remember the deal?"

Glen is laughing right now.

_Why is he laughing?_

"God, this is turning out way more amazing than I thought. Spence, you want the money?"

"Yes."

"The only way you get it is if you hook up with Ashley."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Glen shrugged.

_Wow we are such douche bags._

"Hook up or no deal. Who knows maybe it'll all end up for the best if you let things happen this way."

I just stared at him and nodded before we left the closet.

_Time to go accept my challenge and claim my prize._

* * *

Tonight was going great. I was dancing with IrieAnn and the hot surfer dude. I think his name is…. Yeah I forgot!

Oops!

Glen was still doing his DJ thing the whole time.

It was already 2:00 AM. The ball didn't end until 3:00 AM. I'm surprised nobody fell asleep. Usually everyone gets all pooped out and falls asleep on our couch.

My siblings and I usually pranked the teens that fell asleep then would become the best of friends with 'em after. Damn, memories!

I took a break from dancing and started talking to this guy whose name is Aiden Dennison. He came up to me and introduced himself, he said my mom told him about my film projects I like to do. Supposedly, my mom hired him to work with me since Aiden works on film. This should be fun to work with him.

"So Spencer, how's it living a life like this?" I gave him a confused look.

"Life like what?" He shrugged and took another drink of his punch.

"A life with such luxury. I mean you're making it through with tabloids on your ass, by what you just told me you have to go back to public school. You're gay to top that off. Not that I have a problem with that situation anyways, it's just a question." He dropped his shoulders as if he was about to smacked and he had no other choice but to take the hit.

"It's fine to ask questions. I like it, yeah it gets complicating and hard but most of the time its chill. I enjoy this life although sometimes I wish I could've lived a life without any of this. Just to see what it'd be like you know?" He nodded and I took another sip of my punch.

"You want to dance? There's a brunette dancing alone. Make your move and show me what Spencer Carlin has to offer the ladies." I looked up and he looked down with a smirk on his face.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine Mr. Aiden."

"Right back at you Spence." We high fived and looked at the crowd on the dance floor. I saw this one dark brown haired girl dancing alone. I only saw the back of her but she kind of looked like Kyla from behind. I saw her turn around and my eyes popped out of my head

Aiden looked down and saw my facial expression and tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" I nodded and pointed towards Kyla. She hooked me up with Heather, why not return the favor with Aiden?

"You see that girl facing us who is dancing alone?" Aiden nodded once more.

"What about her?" I looked up and patted his shoulder.

"You my friend need to go show me your moves and get that girl. Her name is Kyla and she is an old friend. If you go get her, I'll go talk to that brunette over there." I turned and pointed to Ashley who was leaning against the speakers talking to Glen.

"You got yourself a deal my friend." We fist bumped and walked in our opposite directions. I noticed him "accidentally" bumping into Kyla then start talking. I shook my head and started chuckling to myself. I looked up and saw Ashley staring at me.

"Hey Spence, come here! Got to talk to you real quick!" I passed by Ashley. I looked down and brushed my hand against hers and looked back up to see her blushing. I smirked and got up on the mini stage where Glen was at.

"Here's your chance Spence, want to take it?" He whispered making sure Ashley wouldn't hear.

"I'm so laying off the one night stands for a while." He started to laugh and put on a song to fit the challenge.

Rihanna's song Skin.

I walked up off the stage and started looking around for her. I guess when i was talking to Glen she walked off somewhere. Seconds later i saw her dancing in the middle of the dance floor with some girls. I smirked and came up behind her. I put my hands on her hips and whispered in her ear.

"Why is a beautiful girl as yourself dancing alone?" Her breath hitched when my breath hit her neck and lips gently touched her ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"I wont be alone if you start dancing."

"Wow, you must be special, not many girls get me to dance."

"I guess i'm just lucky then." I smiled as I started to move along with her hips

_**The mood is set,  
So you already know what's next.  
TV on blast,  
Turn it down,  
Turn it down.  
Don't want it to clash,  
With my body screaming now.  
I know you hearin' it,  
You got me moaning now.  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh.**_

"You're cute Davies." I could feel myself getting more turned on by the minute. It sucked that I might hurt her tonight. But i have a feeling she'll be fine.

_**No teasin,**_  
_**You waited long enough.**_  
_**Go deep,**_  
_**Imma throw it at ya,**_  
_**Can't catch it.**_  
_**Don't hold back,**_  
_**You know I like it rough.**_  
_**Know I'm feelin ya, huh.**_  
_**Know you liking it, huh.**_

"Same for you Carlin. You know i shouldn't dancing with you right now." She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer to me by her hips and we started grinding into each other even more.

_**So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me,  
Go on take em off.  
Don't worry baby,  
Imma meet you half way,  
Cause I know you wanna see me.**_

"Yeah? Whys that?" I smirked and put my leg in between hers. Pushing up into her. Trying to catch my breath after I heard a small moan only i could hear, come from the beautiful brunette in front of me.

_**Almost there,  
So baby don't stop what you're doing.  
Softer than them others  
Boy I know you wanna touch.  
Breathing down my neck,  
I can tell ya wanna -  
And now you want it like,  
Want you to feel it now.  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.  
I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou.**_

"You're my bosses daughter. Don't you think it'll be a little crazy to get involved with anything?" I heard another moan as I pushed my leg up more. Ashley was practically riding my leg in front of everyone! It was so hot!

_**No teasin,  
You waited long enough.  
Go deep,  
Imma throw it at ya,  
Can't catch it.  
Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough.  
Know I'm feelin ya, huh.  
Know you liking it, huh.**_

"My mom could care less. I thought you were Ashley Davies. The rebel that doesn't play by the rules?"

_**So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me,  
Go on take em off.  
Don't worry baby,  
Imma meet you half way,  
Cause I know you wanna see me.**_

"That's me." I pulled her closer and kissed her neck. My lips bumped her ear as I whispered something to her.

**_No heels,  
No shirt,  
No skirt,  
All I'm in is just skin.  
No jeans,  
Take em off,  
Wanna feel your skin.  
You a beast, oh.  
You know that I like that.  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin._**

"Prove it." Right when those words left my mouth I felt myself being pulled up my stairs. When we got to the top I was pushed up against a wall and felt lips on mine.

Small moans escaped my mouth as Ashley's lips went from my lips to my neck. I whimpered as she bit my neck then soothed it with her tongue.

"Bedroom." I breathed into her.

"Bedroom." We stayed in our heated lip lock until we reached my room. We made it inside and i kicked the door shut and turned around to lock it.

_Tonight is going to be oh so much fun. _


	3. Night Of and Morning After

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Trying to write as much as I can when i have the time! Sorry softball and school is like taking over my life!**_

_****__********__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**(Ashleys POV)**_

I know what you're thinking. Why the hell are you about to sleep with your bosses daughter?!

Simple. I'm single, she better be single. I'm a rock star. I don't play by the rules. I have a lot of sexual frustration pent up and I'm in deep need for a one night stand.

"This can only happen once Spence." We are laying down on her bed. I was on top of her and in between her legs. So far I've gotten her dress out of her dress and to my luck she had no bra on underneath!

"Good, not looking for anything more."

_Damn she sure is blunt about things._

"Good" I was kissing her neck and I left a hickey right on her pulse point. I kissed down towards her center. Sucking on her neck and nibbling her earlobe on the way down.

"Just tell me when to stop if you don't want to do this anymore." She nodded and pulled me up for another kiss.

"I want you Ash, I need you." I smiled and kissed her gently. I moved lower and engulfed her right nipple into my mouth. Licking around it in a figure 8 shape. Once the nub got hard I moved to the other nipple. I smiled every time she would moan. Her fingers found purchase in my hair.

I moved my hands down and squeezed her hips. Asking if it's okay to take off her underwear. I looked up into her eyes and she nodded. I slowly pulled them down and threw them across the room. Slowly running my right hand in between her thighs and cupping in between her legs.

"You wet enough for me baby?" She moaned as I kissed her on the neck. I ran my fingers between her folds teasing her hole. I moved a little lower and started sucking on her nipple once more.

"Fuck, Ash, I can't wait anymore." I stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Patience is a virtue." She moved her hands quickly to mine. Guiding my hand to wear she wanted me to touch her.

"Spence." I moaned out her name while trying to catch my breath.

"Do not tell me patience is a virtue because right now I have absolutely no patience and it does not feel like a fucking virtue. That quote is a damn lie." I laughed as I pushed down on her clit. Slowly rubbing at first.

"You ready?" She nodded and moaned my name. I smiled and kissed her neck. Biting and sucking on her pulse point. I moved my two fingers down her folds and rubbed them around her hole. I smiled as she opened her legs a little more. I simply slid my fingers into her and kissed her neck.

"Fuck Spence you feel so good." I kissed her and ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Smiling into the kiss as I was granted access. "So warm, so soft."

"Ashley, g-go h-harder and f-faster." I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Speeding up my movements. Moving my fingers in her quickly but gently. Curling my fingers so that it hits every spot.

"If you say so." I added a third finger and hiss as Spencer digs her nails in my back and drags them upwards.

"Fuck Ash, right there!" I gently started rubbing her swollen clit with my thumb and finger her even faster and harder. Kissing and sucking on her neck the more she screams my name

_Thank God for these walls and rooms to be so far apart!_

"Come on Spencer. Cum for me baby." I moan as I feel her slip her hand in between us and run her fingers through my folds. Almost making me falter my pace. ALMOST. I add a fourth finger and move my hand even harder and faster. Chuckling into her neck as I hear the bed make some squeaking noises.

"Aaash, i'm gonna cum."

"Just let it go Spence. I'll catch you." I move even faster as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and her body starts to shake.

"Asshleey! Ash!" I slowly move my fingers and let her move her hips against them for her to ride out her orgasm.

"Damn Spence." I lift her chin and gently kiss her.

"Your turn Davies." We laughed as she swiftly flipped us over.

"Ready Davies? I'm so not going to go easy on you." I nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. She moved her fingers between my folds and teased around my clit and hole.

"Spence don't tease and FUCK!" Spencer just pushed in three fingers at once! Gosh that hurt so good!

"You're so tight Ash." Spencer started to massage my breast with one hand and sucking on the other.

"Go harder."

"If you want me to." Spencer moved her knee using it to move her hand even more. Spencer was pumping in and out harder and harder each time. Once she curled her fingers I felt my walls tighten and I came... HARD.

"Spencer!" I yelled her name and start moving my hips along with her hand. Riding out my orgasm. Spencer pulled out her fingers and moved down. She started licking around my folds and sucked on my clit. I screamed her name once more as another aftershock ran through my body. When my body stopped shaking she came back up and wiped the cum off around her mouth.

"You taste so fucking good." We laughed and she fell down next to me. We kissed a little and the night was over.

"Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Ashley."

* * *

I was stuck in my dreams about Ashley. Dreaming about last night and how amazing she is between the sheets. Dreaming about seeing her again and SOON to have another night of fun. I'm usually not one to call back a one night stand, but Ashley was totally worth the call!

"Spencer wake up! Spence wake up!" Glen pulled the sheets off me and slapped my back then screamed.

_I think he just found out i'm naked... Good thing i was lying on my stomach and my sheets still covered my butt!_

"GLEN GET OUT!" I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his face as I hastily moved so I was sitting up and grabbed my sheets to cover myself.

"I'm leaving now. By the way your girl is downstairs waiting for you." He winked and quickly exited my room.

After Glen left my room I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

When I got downstairs I saw everyone besides IrieAnn and my dad, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning honey." I smiled to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she took a sip of her morning coffee. I moved around the table and pulled out a seat next to Ashley.

"Good morning everyone." I turned my head to look at Ashley. "Ms. Davies." It was weird calling her Ms. Davies but my mom raised me with manners and she kept me on check making sure I always had them. Ashley laid a gentle hand on my left hand.

"Spence, after last night, i'm pretty sure we're on a first name basis." She winked and I nodded.

I looked up and saw IrieAnn doing a pelvic thrust to the air from the kitchen and started laughing after my dad saw her and flashed her a weird look.

"Spencer are you okay?" I held back my laughter and hoped and prayed to God Ashley didn't notice my sister.

"Yup, i'm fine." I looked up to Glen and he gave me a thumbs up and winked.

"So Ashley." Glen put down his fork and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes?" Ashley mimicked him but gave him a confused look.

"Did you have fun with little Spencer over here last night?" Glen raised his eyebrow and Ashley's went red like a tomato.

"I had... a lot of fun. Trust me." Glen smiled and tilted his head to look at me. I got the biggest grin on my face.

"What about you Spencer?" I shrugged and looked down and took a piece of my french toast into my mouth.

"I've experienced better." The whole room was silent and I looked up to see Glen, IrieAnn, and Ashley's jaw dropped open. That comment earned me a heart felt punch to the vagina by the lovely Ash.

_Damn that was a harder hit than I thought! And I've taken a cleat to the groin in softball!_

"Fucking shit Ash that hurt! I was going to say just kidding!"

"Watch your tone Spencer!" My dad yelled from the kitchen

"Sorry dad!" My hands were to my crotch, holding myself like a guy would.

"Oops, sorry Spence." I looked up at Ash and she just shrugged it off. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Come on babe. Kiss it and make it better." Laying a gentle kiss behind her ear. When I pulled back I started to laugh as Ashley's face turned pale. I looked over to Glen and gave him a high five.

_Glen is so used to this. He knew exactly what I said._

"Just joking. Last night was amazing Glen!" He nodded and we all finished our breakfast.

_I totally won that money!_

* * *

Today was a long day! I was stuck in the basement recording some of Ashley's songs for her new album. Thank God I didn't need to rush to much since she was already off tour. I have to admit some of her songs are actually really good. Good thing Aiden was there with me!

_**Hey now call it a spliff 'cause you know that you will  
Oh you bite your friend like chocolate  
You say, we'll go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**_

_**Now we run run away from the boys in the blue, and my car smells like chocolate**_  
_**Hey now think about what you do, think about what they say, think about how to think**_  
_**Pause it play it, pause it play it, pause it**_

_**Oh we go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats**_  
_**No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**_  
_**Yeah we're dressed in black from head to toe, we've got guns hidden under our petticoats**_  
_**No we're never gunna' quit it. no we're never gunna' quit it no**_

"Okay Ash, i'm going to see how it sounds when I turn up the bass." I turned to Aiden and he nodded turning up the bass a little more.

_**Now you're never gunna' quit it, Now you're never gunna' quit it, Now you're never gunna' quit it  
If you don't start smoking it, that's what she said  
She said we're dressed in black, head to toe, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**_

_**Hey now we're building up speed as we're approaching the hill**_  
_**Oh my hair smells like chocolate**_  
_**Hey now you say you're gunna' quit it but you're never gunna' quit it**_  
_**Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it, go!**_  
_**and play it cool**_

"Sounds good, now let me see how it sounds with the drums a little louder." She nodded and continue singing. I reached over to my left and turned the drums up a little more. Aiden and I were nodding our heads along to the music, approving of how it sounded.

_**Oh and you said we go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats**_  
_**No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**_  
_**Yeah we're dressed in black, from head to toe, we've got guns hidden under our petticoats**_  
_**We're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**_

_**Well I think we better go, seriously better go**_  
_**Said it's better than hanging on**_  
_**Seriously better go, oh oh, well I think we better go**_  
_**Said it's better than hanging on**_  
_**Said Rebecca better know**_  
_**Seriously better go**_

"Hold on, just going to move the drums a little lower and the guitar lower then bass up during that one part you aren't singing. After i'll return it back to normal." She gave me a thumbs up and I nodded to Aiden as he moved up the guitar and I moved down the guitar.

_**We go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats**_  
_**No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**_  
_**Yeah we're dressed in black, head to toe, with guns hidden under our petticoats**_  
_**No we're never gunna' quit it. no we're never gunna' quit it no**_  
_**No no no**_

_**Well I think we better go, seriously better go**_  
_**Said it's better than hanging on**_  
_**Seriously better go, oh oh, well I think we better go**_  
_**Said it's better than hanging on**_  
_**Said Rebecca better know**_  
_**Seriously better go**_

"Perfect! Come on in and listen for yourself." Ashley came out of the recording room and Aiden hit play and we started listening to the track.

"I really like it, it sounds good Spence." We high fived.

"Glad you liked it. Do you think we should re-record your one song sex?" She shook her head and took a sip of water.

"Nah, I think it's good how it is." I gave her a concerned look and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you sure? Some of the sounds in the track sounded a little choppy. I just want it to sound neat and clean for the track."

"Damn Spence, it's my song it should go the way I want it to sound."

_Feisty__ one right here geez. I mean yeah she was right, it was her song and it should go how it she wanted it to but i'm just looking out for her._

"Relax Ashley I was just looking out for you."

"Well, I don't need your help. I'm tired of people telling me how everything should be. It's my songs and my music. I want it to go the way Ashley Davies wants it to go."

"Geez Ashley alright! We don't need to change anything! It'll be left as it is." I looked over at Aiden and his eyes were wide open.

"Good, now I got to go, I have to go meet up with the rents. Sorry I blew up on you. Thanks Aiden and thank you Spencer." We hugged and Aiden shook her hand.

"Later, i'll call when I need you to come in again to record more songs."

"Sounds like a plan" Ashley grabbed her leather jacket and put it on while walking out the door. I turned around and rubbed my temples. Until I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Glen holding up some money in his hand.

"Good job Spencer." I swiped the money from his hand and gave him a fake smile.

_God school is going to suck with Ashley. _

* * *

**A/N: The song is called "Chocolate" by The 1975 and the song "Sex" is also by The 1975. Go listen to those songs they are amazing if you like Alt bands (: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More soon!**


	4. School Is Near

**_A/N: Hey here is chapter 4 of Fight For Me! Enjoy! School is near which means time for more drama and time for more music! Sorry I haven't written in awhile, my life has been occupied by school, softball and my amazing girlfriend who I love with all my heart. _**

**____****__********_Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_**

* * *

**_(ASHLEY'S POV)_**

"Oh my gosh Kyla stop lagging ass and hurry up! I want to get this school shopping over with!" I was tapping my foot waiting for my half-sister Kyla Woods to come downstairs. For a girl she takes a long time to get ready. I mean I thought me taking two hours was a long time to get ready. Wait until you meet Kyla.

"I'm coming! Geez, be patient!" I rolled my eyes as I heard her foot steps come down the stairs. "Okay, i'm ready now. Where should we go shopping at first?"

"How about Wet Seal?" Kyla nodded in approval.

"Grab my keys." Kyla ran to kitchen and grabbed my keys off the counter as I walked to the couch to get my purse.

When we got to my car I stopped to admire it. Not trying to toot my own horn but um my car was pretty sick! I had a black 2014 Convertible Corvette Stingray. It was so amazing! Kyla was jealous. Personally, I worked my ass off to get to where I am. This car was bought with my own money. Not my dads like Kyla's car.

I quickly jumped over my car door and buckled up. Kyla was just standing outside my car with her jaw dropped. We exchanged looks and I shook my head.

"You coming? Or would you rather stay here with Mom?" She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose before climbing into my car.

"I still don't know how you have a better car than me." I shrugged and opened the garage door before pulling out. My house was pretty big and we had gates you needed the code to that protected our humble abode. But trust me when I say it's nowhere near as big as the Carlin's!

"Simple, i'm awesome and you aren't" Kyla smacked me and I flinched. I quickly swerved my car to the right then back straight on the road and started laughing as Kyla gripped the door handle. Man, did that earn me a sock in the vagina!

"Ouch, Kyla what the fuck?!" One hand went down to my crotch while the other was still on the steering wheel. I took my eyes off the road for a quick second and scowled at Kyla as she laughed. I slowed down at a red light and hit her before the light turned green and I drove off once again.

"You deserved it." I shook my head and focused one more. "How much longer Ash?"

"We're here. You tell me to be patient and you can't even wait like 10 minutes." Kyla scoffed and shrugged then jumped out of the car.

"Eh, whatever. As long as I'm here now." I shook my head as I opened the door for my lovely yet annoying half sister.

I walked straight in and looked around. My face was plastered with a huge grin as I found a rack of skirts, ripped skinny jeans and some vests. Kyla noticed this racks with dresses next to it. It was kind of silent between us until Kyla finally spoke up.

"How'd you like the ball last week?" Kyla asked. I just shrugged and the first thing that came to mind was that extremely beautiful blonde with blue eyes. Man was she some fun...

Spencer.

"It was fun. I had a lot of fun." I emphasized the word fun, so Kyla could catch on.

Which i'd like to point out.. she did!

Kyla looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. I mimicked her and her eyes went wide.

"You didn't!" I grinned and nodded."You hooked up with someone that works with your label?!" I chuckled and nodded again.

Spencer isn't just a someone... She's more. I feel it.

"Who?!" I looked up and waved Kyla towards me. I checked the store to make sure no one was around us and whispered in her ear.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kyla just nodded eagerly. "It was...Spencer Carlin." After I finished saying her name, Kyla's jaw dropped. She stood up straight and slowly turned her head to look at me.

"Did you say Spencer Carlin?" I gave her a confused look and nodded.

_Umm... Okay? What's going on?_

"Like Paula and Arthur Carlin's daughter?" I nodded and took a step back.

"Yeah?" Kyla's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. I took another step back just incase she were to hit me.

"Why didn't you tell me we were at the Carlin Residence?!" I shrugged.

"I thought you wanted to have fun, I mean you just moved back here a week ago and you did nothing but mope around, as if your dog just died. Why does that even matter?" Right now Kyla and I are practically whisper yelling at each other in wet seal.

_Why am I sensing something big is going to happen?_

"Because my best friend is Paula Carlin's daughter!"

_I didn't know IrieAnn was Kyla's best friend! I feel bad now.._

"Kyla! Why didn't you tell me IrieAnn is your best friend?!"I was waiting for a reply when all I got was an awkward silence and a confused look on Kyla's face.

"What are you talking about Ash?" I threw my hands up as if I was surrendering.

"You said Paula's daughter is your best friend. Why didn't you tell me IrieAnn was your best friend?!"

"Ash, you dumb ass. I was talking about her daughter Spencer!"

_Whoa, wait what?! Did she just say Spencer? Alright, I can't tell whether or not this is good or bad!_

I guess I was just standing there and hadn't replied to Kyla yet because finally I was snapped out of my thoughts by an eager Kyla.

"Ash are you okay?" I shook my head and just stared at the wall. "Why not?"

"Because I hooked up with Spencer..." My eyes caught Kyla's and man did she look furious.

"You had sex with my best friend?!" My eyes grew as I saw Kyla clenching her fists and jaw. I quickly turned around and tried to run but with no success Kyla grabbed my bag and pulled me back. "I'm waiting for my answer."

I hung my shoulders and head then turned around, "Yes I had sex with Spencer... To be fair I didn't even know! If I knew it wouldn't have happened." Kyla shook her head and put her hands on her waist. Switching weight from one foot to the other.

"Damn it Ash, when are you going to learn to stop going around using girls?" I looked down at the ground with silence while playing with my hands.

"I don't understand."

"Oh come on Ash, don't pull that with me. Ever since before we met in New York you've done nothing but break girls hearts and use them when you're in the mood... Don't do that to Spencer please? I know at first she seems like she just wants to get down and dirty just like you do Davies but truthfully, it's only because Spencer has so many walls up that she doesn't want anyone coming close enough to break them down." I nodded and looked at her.

_Spencer's different, I feel it. I can't hurt her. I can't her because she is Kyla's best friend. I don't want to let her down._

"Alright, I'll be careful." Kyla nodded and I turned back to the rack of clothes.

_I was not expecting this conversation right now..._

* * *

Right now I am beyond pissed! I'm trying to to hit this note but I can't and I'm seriously ready to just punch the wall. I've tried like more than 10 times to hit but I can't.

"Hey Ash, you want to try to run through the track and see if you can hit the note?" I nodded and gave Spencer a thumbs up. Few seconds later, the track was playing and I was singing.

**_Sitting here feeling kinda crazy_**

**_But not just any crazy_**

**_It's the kind you feel when you love somebody_**

**_And I know that my baby_**

**_Is calling somebody else baby_**

**_And I can't sit still_**

**_Look how gone it got me_**

**_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise_**

**_You see this scar here on my chest_**

**_I'm hurting and she don't even care_**

**_It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer_**

**_She's probably somewhere with a dancer_**

**_Sippin' champagne while I'm in her bed_**

**_It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it_**

**_This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid_**

**_She must have bumped her head_**

**_I only know it's 4 AM_**

**_Standing here and I'm getting heated_**

**_Pour me up a drink I swear I need it_**

**_I think I'ma about_**

**_About to hurt somebody_**

**_Swear this woman is begging me to leave her_**

**_Getting sick of being so mistreated_**

**_Another night without_**

**_Without her arms around me_**

**_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise_**

**_You see this scar here on my chest_**

**_I'm hurting and she don't even care_**

**_It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer_**

**_She's probably somewhere with a dancer_**

**_Sippin' champagne while I'm in her bed_**

**_It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it_**

**_This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid_**

**_She must have bumped her head_**

**_I only know it's 4 AM_**

**_I don't deserve this life_**

**_I'd make the perfect wife_**

**_And I know love's a sacrifice_**

**_But who's gonna sacrifice for me and give me all the time and_**

**_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise_**

**_You see this scar here on my chest_**

**_I'm hurting and she don't even care_**

**_It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer_**

**_She's probably somewhere with a dancer_**

**_Sippin' champagne while I'm in her bed_**

**_It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it_**

**_This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid_**

**_She must have bumped her head_**

**_I only know it's 4 AM_**

**_Sitting here feeling kinda crazy_**

**_But not just any crazy_**

**_It's the kind you feel when you love somebody_**

_Thank God! I finally hit the note! Time to go home and get ready for school in a week!_

I hung up the headphones and walked out of the booth into the room with all of the sound tech and mixers. I high fived Spencer and hugged Kyla.

"Ash, that was amazing!" I smiled at Kyla then to Spencer.

"Thanks." Kyla stood up from her chair and I swiftly slid into the chair she was occupying.

"So Ash, want me to run through the track and you can see if you like it?" I nodded and Spencer started playing the song. After a few minutes the song was over and we started to get ready to leave.

"That sounded amazing Spence. Thank you for doing such a great job on my album so far."

"No problem, anything for a friend." I blushed and- wait a moment! Did you see that?! I saw that! I'm not the only one blushing in this studio! I saw the redness on Spencer's cheeks!

"Okay well, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the car Ash." I waved her off, still smiling at Spencer.

"Hey Spence, mind if I grab a water from the kitchen?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks." I got up and opened the door. I smiled and said hi to Glen as I ran up the stairs from the basement. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge. When I was walking back I stopped because I heard singing. I moved closer to the bathroom and started to laugh as I listened to Kyla singing.

Finally, I started to walk back to the studio. When I got to the door I heard loud, muffled yelling but talking. I put my ear to the door and listened to Glen and Spencer talking.

_"Dang Spencer, I didn't expect you to bring her back."_

_"Oh shut up Glen, we're working on the music so I can just hurry up and do her-"_

_"You want to do her... Again?!" I started to giggle to myself then shut up so I could listen again. _

_"Who wouldn't want to have sex with Ashley?!" Glen shrugged and smiled_

_"So true, anyways, if you sleep with her again IrieAnn and I aren't giving you anymore money. We just spent like what? 100 or 200 bucks on the last bet."_

Bet? Was I just a fucking bet?!

_"Shut up, I already feel bad enough the first time. Just leave it alone okay_?" I opened the door quietly to see if they would notice. I leant against the door frame and cleared my throat. I furrowed my eyebrows as Glen and Spencer's head whipped towards me.

"Was I just some bet?!" I was yelling at Spencer, not even knowing I was yelling.

"Ash it wasn't like that!" Spencer shot up from her chair. I shook my head and looked up to Glen who was staring at the ground.

"Then what was it Spencer because according to your conversation. It sounded like I was some bet." I opened the door and tried to walk out until I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back.

"Ashley, just let me explain." I stopped, turned around and stared Into Spencer's eyes.

"Explain." She looked at me then around the room. She opened her mouth but closed it right away.

_No explanation_.

"I thought so. I'll see you around school Spencer. Explain this to your mom and tell her why I won't be hanging out with you at school." I turned around and quickly ran up the stairs. Luckily Kyla was right by the door, I rushed by grabbing her hand, pulling Kyla outside the Carlin Mansion.

I heard footsteps behind me that didn't sound like Kyla. I hit the unlock button on my keys and Kyla hopped into the passenger seat.

"Ashley wait! Can't we just talk this over." I looked up to see Spencer at her front door looking at me.

"There isn't anything to talk about Spencer! I've done some fucked up shit in my past but I never had sex with someone for money or for a stupid bet!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I opened my door and started up my car. I waved Spencer off and threw on my glasses.

"You're forgiven but just leave me alone right now Spencer. This was messed." With that said I drove off. The whole way home was silent. Kyla knew me well enough to not ask questions.

_School is going to be so interesting!_


	5. Picture This

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I've been busy lately with school, softball and my girlfriend. (: they've been occupying me and I'm glad they have :) I'll keep trying my hardest to update ASAP lol. I love you baby xoxo**

**********_Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_**

* * *

_Picture this:_

_Imagine, just laying down on your back. Staring up at the ceiling in your room. Doing absolutely nothing but thinking._

_I don't mean thinking as in I'm thinking a churro sounds really good right now- actually... I could really go for a churro... Anyways that's not the point!_

_I'm trying to get you to picture, just thinking about someone. Someone you barely know yet feel like you've known them forever. Someone you see yourself with except you barely know each other. Someone who you can hurt so easily and you barely know them._

_I'm picturing Ashley Davies. I did the most terrible thing ever to her and I hurt her. Now I lost her, or at least I feel like I did. If you're wondering what I did, I used to her for money on a bet. Yup, you guessed it. Used her as a one night stand just to win 100 bucks from my brother and sister when we are filthy rich. I am a jackass._

_Ashley is cool. She makes me laugh. There is something about her that attracts me to her. I like her without even knowing her. Last week was not the way Ashley should've found out about the bet, but it happened like that. I know I shouldn't have done what I did... I wonder if I can ever make it up?_

"Spencer!" When I heard that voice my body shot up and I knew something was wrong.

"Coming!" I quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw my mom and a girl sitting down in front of her. I only saw the back of the stranger but I couldn't help but know I've seen this girl somewhere.

"Good morning. Take a seat please." I shot my mom a confused look and she pointed to the seat next to the stranger. When I started walking over to the table the girl turned around and-

_Oh my gosh... Its... Heather._

"Heather?" I pulled the seat out from next to her and sat down. I was in complete and utter shock.

"Spencer." Heather smiled and nodded at me.

"Mom what's going on?" I turned towards my mom and stared.

"Heather here, just moved back to America. I just signed Heather to my label. She is to attend King High Academy with you and your sister." My jaw dropped.

To update you on something's Heather. Heather is my ex girlfriend. She happened to be my first girlfriend. Hopefully you recall me mentioning that earlier. Kyla set the both of us. We were what you say "In Love" or were until she moved to England and cheated on me with some chick. At first we just fought a lot then one night she started asking me all these questions then finally admitted to it.

Trust me when I say that night, was the first time I ever got my heart broken and now you know why I put up a million walls.

_That's why I wasn't afraid to hurt Ashley... I wish just this once I was afraid..._

"Please tell me she is going to be following around Kyla!" I felt like I had a lump in my throat.

"She is following Kyla around."

_Thank the Lord Jesus Christ! _

"Thank God." I muttered under my breathe.

"Excuse me?" I looked up and shook my head quickly

"Oh nothing. Anyways! What else do you need to tell me?" I intertwined my fingers and played with my thumbs.

"You two will be spending a lot of downtime together."

_Que the palm to the forehead!_

"Is there a problem?" I heard Heather ask. This just, I mean this girl is just, NO!

"Nope, no problem here." I reply sarcastically.

"Anyways, I know you two have some drama from the past. I would like to at least ask you two to put it aside as you record the new album and music videos with each other. Sound good?" I nodded and Heather mimicked me.

With that all done and figured out I got up and left to my room. Time to get ready for a long day or school shopping... Fucking yay dude!

When I was walking in the hallway I heard some unfamiliar footsteps. _Weird I know? I mean come on, how does someone recognize how someones footsteps sounds like? I recognized everyone who is living in this house, footsteps. _

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around to see a nervous Heather standing in front of me. I could tell she wanted to say something but just couldn't make out the words. If we're on the topic of making out, i'll be honest with you, this girl can definitely kiss. (Insert Wink Here)

"Is there something I can help you with Heather?" It was silent for a few moments. _Umm, I mean I guess._

"What are you doing right now?" I gave her a "Seriously?" look and smirked. "Okay, stupid question. I meant what are you planning on doing today?"

"It's fine, i'm not really planning on anything. I just need to go shopping for some supplies for school. Would you like to join me?"

_I know! I know! I shouldn't invite her because I don't have any idea to what this would lead to. But I just can't help it. I mean I do still have a soul! _

"That'd be great! This is my first time being in LA and I have absolutely no idea how to get around this place." She huffed out between laughter. I laughed along with her because I was just like her when I first moved here.

"Sounds like a plan. Just let me go get ready and i'll meet you downstairs?" She nodded and we departed in our separate ways.

_Hopefully, today gets my mind off of that beautiful brunette_

* * *

_Gosh I am absolutely bored right now! There is nothing to do at my house. Or at least nothing to do with Kyla!_

"Kyla why the hell are you so damn boring?!" I yelled. Right now, I am currently laying on my back on Kyla's bed.

"Shut up Ash! What do you want to do? You keep moping around the house ever since last week." I shot up so I was now sitting up.

"How would you feel if Aiden used you as a bet?!" I crossed my arms and quirked my left eyebrow.

"Point taken, but still! Look as much as I hate to say this, that is just how Spencer is. She has a bazillion walls up Ash. That's why she wasn't afraid to hurt you. Spencer is what you call a "player." Well, actually if you think about it...all the Carlin siblings are like that. Dude, Ash that blows! You got caught up in the Annual Carlin One Night Stand Ball!" I tilted my head in confusion.

_What does she mean Annual Carlin One Night Stand Ball?_

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, every time the three Carlin kids parents, throw that big huge Mascaraed Ball, each of them always find someone to use as their one night stand for that particular night."

_Wow, the player just got played. Touche Spencer Carlin. Touche._

"I know right? Ashley Davies, the player of all players just got played by Spencer Carlin, who now happens to be the player who plays the players of all players."

_Kyla just shush!_

"Would you just shut up?" Kyla laughed and threw me a clean towel.

_What the-?_

"Go get showered and get dressed nice. We are going to that club. Shit what's it called again? Midnight? Ego? Hot?" I shook my head and looked up at Kyla who was trying oh so hard to figure out the name of the club.

"Fire." I finally stated.

"FIRE! That's the name of the club! Fire." I stood up and shoved past Kyla. When I got to my room I picked out a black bandeau, my black misfits cut off and some blue ripped skinny jeans with some chucks.

_I'm not trying to impress anyone so why not?!_

_"_Tonight better be fun Kyla!" I screamed from my room.

"It will!" I shook my head and chuckled.

_Time to paarrtaaay!_

* * *

"Spence come on! Please go with me?!" Heather was on her knees in my room, in front of me, begging for me to go to my daddy's club with her tonight.

"Heather really?" There goes the puppy dog eyes. Gosh why can't I ever avoid those?!

_Spencer don't look in her eyes. Don't look in her eyes. Don't look in her eyes. Damn it! Too late, you looked in her eyes._

"Speeeennceerrr!" I threw my hands up in surrender and just caved in.

"Okay fine!" I started laughing when Heather started jumping up and down in joy. She looked like a five year old.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" I waved her off and she peeked in her new bags of clothes for an outfit to where to Fire tonight.

"You're lucky i'm this awesome."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, put a sock in it." She then waved me off.

_This bitch! Telling me to put a sock in it when not even five seconds ago she was jumping up and down in joy!_

"Shush it. Just hurry up. I want to get going soon so I can see my dad when we get there." Heather nodded and I went downstairs to take a quick shot.

_This is going to be a long night!_

* * *

When Heather, IrieAnn, Glen and I all got to the club we headed straight for the bar after spotting my dad. He was dressed in his normal day attire. Simple t-shirt and some pants. Glen, IrieAnn and Heather all secretly downed some shots. My parents didn't like us drinking but since they are so busy. They never really spot us. I stood behind the counter helping my dad get some people some drinks. Lucky for me I exchanged a few numbers with some very hot college girls. Got to love them college ladies! I leaned against the bar counter waiting for someone new to come up. In the mean time, I just stood there and talked with my dad.

"Daddy!" I yelled to get his attention over the loud music.

"Yeah honey?" He asked close to my ear.

"How long do I have to work for?" My dad just shrugged his shoulder and waved me off to go help some other girls. Their backs were facing me. One girl had a cut off on with long brunette curly hair and the other had straight light brown hair and was wearing a skin tight halter top with gold studs on it.

_To be honest, it was actually very cute!_

I walked up slowly and talked to the backs of them.

"What can I help you ladies with tonight?" When the two turned around my jaw dropped.

_Oh crap. It's Kyla and Ashley. I'm screwed for tonight._

"Oh to what do I owe this pleasure?" I smirked and looked at the two.

"Or displeasure." Ashley muttered underneath her breathe but loud enough for me to hear. I played along and acted like the comment didn't hurt but it really did.

_Eee, ouch._

"Ouch Ashwey. Thwat rweally huwrt." I said as I pouted and moved my right hand over my heart.

"Funny Spence." She said, giving me a fake smile.

"Ouu, looks like you aren't to mad now. Went from first name basis to minus-sing a letter."

"Ha, Ha, very funny Carlin."

_I am such an ass._

"Ouu, now we're at last name basis! Let's see how long this last Davies!" I laughed as Kyla chuckled to herself. We exchanged looks and I gave her a gentle smile.

"Look can I just get a purple Ravens Martini?"

"Coming up, what about you Kyla?" I turned my head and smiled.

"Just get me a wine cooler or something simple."

"Got it purple ravens martini and a wine cooler coming right up." I turned around and quickly made the requested drinks. When I turned back around I saw cash in Ashley's hand. I pushed her hand away from me and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"On the house babe. By the way, you're looking pretty cute." I pulled back but brushed my lips against Ashley's ear as I moved.

_Why not flirt and try to win her back?_ _My flirting is what got me in trouble in the first place. Maybe this time, it'll get me out of trouble._

"Thanks Carlin." I waved as the two turned around and walked away. They disappeared into the crowd of horny, drunk, college kids. I jumped as my dad came up besides me and startled me a little.

"You really need to stop flirting with people who work for your mother." My dad said close to my ear. I looked up and gasped before laughing with him.

"I can't help it. Things happen the way they do dad." I shrugged and wiped off the counter.

"I guess you can say that as an excuse." I slightly pushed my dad and he wiped off the counter next to the one I just cleaned.

"Thanks Pops. Definitely feeling the love."

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too dad." It was silent for a few minutes until I decided to speak up. "Who's playing live for us tonight?" I turned to my dad and waited for an answer.

"See for yourself." He said, pointing to the stage. I turned around to see Ashley taking the stage and introducing herself.

_Man, did she look smokin!_ _Dirty thoughts are now coming in! _

* * *

_Picture this: Imagine yourself just singing on stage in front of a huge club. Never being nervous before in your life. But randomly beca__me stage frightened, since the girl you just hooked up with, is sitting in the crowd. Things don't mix well with me when i'm under pressure. I picked up the microphone and introduced myself. The spotlight was shinning in my eyes so I couldn't see if Spencer was still behind the bar. Either way it is time to sing._

_"_Hey everyone! I'm Ashley Davies. I hope you enjoy this new song and have fun tonight! I do have something to request from all of you! My request is... for you to all go find a sexy dance partner and grind up on them!" Kyla came on stage to help with some parts of my song. The DJ started playing the instrument of my song and I waited for my Que to sing.

Right before I was going to sing I saw Spencer dancing with this really hot chick.

_Is that her date? Whatever Ashley just focus and sing. _

_**("Hello  
Yeah I just walked in  
Yeah I'm good you still working?  
Tonight, right now?  
'Did I go out?' yeah, I went out  
I went, I went to a couple of clubs  
I never went to bed  
Shit… wine or water  
Did you say something about a cold drink?  
I don't know, I'm delirious… night")**_

_**Cups of the Rosé  
Chicks in my old phone  
I should call one and go home  
I've been in this club too long  
The woman that I would try  
Is happy with a good girl**_

_**But I've been drinking so much  
That I'ma call her anyway and say  
"Fuck that new girl that you love so bad  
I know you still think about the times we had"  
I say, "fuck that new girl that you think you found  
And since you picked up I know she's not around"**_

_**(Are you drunk right now?)**_

_**I'm just sayin' you could do better  
Tell me have you heard that lately?  
I'm just sayin' you could do better  
And I'll start hatin' only if you make me**_

**_Uh, cups of the XO  
All my people been here  
I see all of her friends here  
Guess she don't have the time to kick it no more  
Flights in the morning  
What you doing that's so important?  
I've been drinking so much  
That I'ma call you anyway and say_**

**_"Fuck that new girl that you love so bad  
I know you still think about the times we had"  
I say, "fuck that new girl that you think you found  
And since you picked up I know she's not around"_**

_**(Are you drunk right now?)**_The whole time during the song I was staring at Spencer who was still grinding on that chick if I may add! Either way, Spence still was watching me. I like her, I know I do. I just can't let go of everything so easily.

_**I'm just sayin', you could do better  
Tell me have you heard that lately  
I'm just sayin' you could do better  
And I'll start hatin' only if you make me**_

**_I think I'm addicted to naked pictures  
And sitting talkin' 'bout chicks that we almost had  
I don't think I'm conscious of making monsters  
Outta the women I sponsor til it all goes bad  
But shit it's all good  
We threw a party, yeah we threw a party  
Chicks came over, yeah, we threw a party  
I was just calling cause they were just leaving  
Talk to me please, don't have much to believe in  
I need you right now, are you down to listen to me?  
Too many drinks have been given to me  
I got some women that's living off me  
Paid for their flights and hotels I'm ashamed  
Bet that you know them, I won't say no names  
After a while girl they all seem the same  
I've had sex four times this week, I'll explain  
Having a hard time adjusting to fame  
Sprite in that mixture, I've been talking crazy girl  
I'm lucky that you picked up  
Lucky that you stayed on  
I need someone to put this weight on_**

When I was finished everyone started giving me a round of applause. As much as I wanted to go over to talk to Spencer- Scratch that. _Jump _Spencer. I knew I couldn't I need to get to know her better. Talk to her more. Maybe i'll just mess with her and play hard to get. Or I can try to break down some walls.

_Who knows? Only time can tell. (Insert wink here)_

* * *

**_A/N: The song I used was Drakes version of Marvins room! I changed some of the words because they were either 1) seemed rude to me, 2)Song has a lot of cussing, or 3)Annoying words to repeat a lot throughout the song. But nonetheless it's still an okay song. I didnt know what song to use so I just used this song... Hope you all enjoyed and i'll do my best to update ASAP!_**


	6. First Day of School

**_A/N: Hey, I think this is going to be a short chapter! Just going to clear some air here and get somethings settled out in the story before more drama comes in!_** **_ENJOY!_**

**__************_Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ASHLEY WAKE UP! ASHLEY WAKE UP! ASHLEY WAKE UP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Ugh gosh dang that stupid alarm clock_! I rolled over and turned my phone off. It was now August 25th, which means, the first day of school! Yay! I really wasn't looking forward to school. Well besides the fact I got to follow Spencer around thanks to Spencer's Maja.

_Wow... I just noticed how extremely stalker and creeper status that sounded... oh well._

"Ashley would you just get up?!" Kyla came running in my room, she was pretty excited that she would be able to hang out with a couple of her old best friends. Apparently, according to Kyla, the girl Spencer was dancing with last night, is Spencer's ex-girlfriend. One, i'm just glad she is still single. Two, you can tell there is still something going on. Who am I to interfere?

"I'M UP!" I yell. I got out of bed and looked at my phone to see a text from Spencer. In my mind I was contemplating whether or not I should read it.

_Screw it! I need to read it!_

_**Good Morning Sleeping Beauty! Ready for school? I was thinking about grabbing some coffee before hand. Would you like me to pick you up or do you want to just meet me at school? xoxo Spencer.**_

_This girl is so cute. _

**_Be here in fifteen? xoxo Ash_**

I quickly jumped out of my bed and changed my clothes. Good thing I showered last night! Too lazy for this!

_Fifteen minutes later...BING! Text message?! _I dove for my phone on my bed and opened it to find another text message.

_**At the door. Come on Cinderella, your Princess Charming has arrived and wants some coffee! xoxo Spencer**_

Excuse me while I take some medicine to help relieve the butterflies in my stomach. I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I stopped to look in my full body mirror. I looked pretty hot today. I wore a saggy black beanie, with my ray ban prescribed glasses, a purple, blue, and white flannel, skin tight black tank top, and ripped khaki skinnies. But to finish off the look, I threw on my black, white and red Air Jordan 4 Retro's. I did a quick breathe and yes this part is gross but needed, booger check.

When I got downstairs I saw Kyla cooking herself breakfast and Spencer sitting on the counter top next to her and talking. I cleared my throat, smiling when Spencer's head whipped around and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Good morning Princess Charming! Oh and ugh to you Kyla."

"Oh my gosh...Ash.. that was so sweet of you to say!" Spencer looked at us like we're crazy while Kyla and I started to laugh.

"Anyways, you ready Ash?" I nodded and smacked Kyla as Spencer hopped off the counter and hugged Kyla goodbye.

"Ash we have that party to go to tonight, you got to be here by 10!" Kyla yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll have her home by then!"

"Actually, Kyla you're taking me home after school since I won't have my car!"

"Whatever!"

"Later mama Kyla!Don't worry i'll be home by curfew!" We all started laughing as Spencer and I walked out of my house. My jaw dropped once I saw her car in the driveway. I mean I thought I had a nice ride...this girl has amazing taste when it comes to classic cars! Spencer had a black and white convertible 1957 Corvette and damn was it a beautiful car!

"Sick ride you got here." I looked at Spencer and smiled as she returned it.

"Thanks, now let's go get some coffee"

"Let's hit it!" We laughed and I hopped over the door into the front seat. Surprisingly Spence didn't care, apparently since she did the same thing I did.

* * *

When we go to Starbucks we started talking and waited to order.

"Hello how may I help you?" The dirty blonde worker asked. I looked up to see this girl I did not want to see anytime soon. We have a past and it's not the type of past I like.

"I'd like a Caramel Macchiato."

"That'd be $4.28 and oh my gosh. Pleasure seeing you again Ashley." The dirty blonde girl replied with a smirk on her face.

"As for you Dylan." I handed her my money and she happily took it and returned the proper change.

"Who's the girl?" I could hear the jealousy in her voice

"Spencer this is Dylan. Dylan this is Spencer." They shook hands and exchanged Hello's.

"Nice to meet you Spencer."

"Back at you Dylan. How do you know Ash?" My eyes widened and I looked to Dylan, begging her not to tell Spencer we were and still kind of are, what you say, "Fuck Buddies"

"She is an old friend and we have a long past." Spencer and I exchanged looks and I shrugged her.

"I see." Spencer smiled at me and I fell just a little more.

_Oh my gosh what am I doing?! I barely know the girl!_

"I'm going to go sit down over there. Let you two catch up and what not." Before I could object Spencer was already walking off towards two cushion, brown, leather chairs. I stared and smiled as she returned the looks.

"So new girl already I see." I turn back around and see Dylan crossing her arms. I look in her eyes and see the anger.

"Oh do not pull that on me Dyl. You knew what we were getting involved with when we started this between us." I whisper yelled back.

"Don' tell me that within this big mess, you don't have feelings for me." I looked down then back up while playing with my fingers.

"Of course I liked you! It's just now, i'm not so sure. We are just fuck buddies Dylan. I'll always be here for you Dyl, you know that. But it can't be in the way you want it."

"Look i'd rather pick hook ups over nothing. Mainly because you're freaky between the sheets." She smiled and lightly punched me over the counter. We laughed and I nodded.

"As for you, i'll be seeing you at that party later right?" Dylan nodded and I smiled. "Cool, later chick"

"Later." We shook hands and I walked over to Spencer.

_Man is tonight going to be a fun night!_

* * *

It was already 6th period. I was bored as can be! I never knew English can be so boring. We are reading _The Great Gatsby. _It's actually a really interesting book, but the way my English teacher reads just kills it all. The only reason I like this class is because IrieAnn, Spencer, Kyla are in this class. Oh yeah! And that girl Heather who Spencer was dancing with at Fire the other night. This girl happens to be very pretty but still I dislike her because she actually has Spencer.

"Ms. Davies!" My head snapped up from the paper I was writing on. In case you were wondering, I was writing a new song!

"Yes Mrs. Warner?" I dropped my pen and held my book in my hand to make it seem like I was actually paying attention. I was smiling at her until a post it note caught my attention

**P. 21 SENTENCE NUMBER 5.** _**You're welcome Davies. **_

I looked over to my right and saw Spencer smiling. I mouthed a "Thank you" and turned my focus back to my teacher.

_This chick just saved my ass._

"Ms. Davies. I would like you to read next." I nodded and started to read the next couple of pages from the book, when I was done my teacher thanked me and I continued to write. I looked up at the clock and noticed we had 5 minutes left of class. I packed up all my stuff and threw my backpack on but left my book open in front of me.

Five minutes the bell rang and I was the first one out of the class. I waited for Spencer and once she exited the classroom, we walked to our lockers. Thank God they were right next to each other!

"Sooo Spencer, I was wondering, if you were um going to that party later?" I sounded so nervous and I knew she could tell I was. Surprisingly, I wasn't that upset about what happened between Spencer and I anymore.

"You aren't still upset with me?" I shook my head and smiled. We put our books away and started walking towards her car.

"No i'm not upset anymore, but I would be if you didn't show up tonight. Please Spence you got to go! It's the beginning of the school year party at Madison Duarte's crib and we have to be there! I'm actually performing there tonight. Would like you to go since you've been helping me out a lot."

We finally reached her car. I never really noticed how far away it was from our lockers!

"I'll be there." She said with a huge smile.

"Great pick you up at 9?" She nodded and I hugged her goodbye. I think she was a little shocked and surprised, considering the fact she tensed up but finally relaxed into the hug. "I'll be over before that though to talk about this new song. Sound good?" I asked with a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan"

"Later" I walked away and headed to go meet Kyla at her car. I waved once Spencer waved at me and sped off.

_Party time tonight!_

* * *

_I shouldn't be thinking about her. Not like this at least. I shouldn't be falling or nonetheless liking this girl. Working for my mom has it's ups and downs. This girl definitely isn't a down but I can't help but think this isn't the best idea. Her voice is so beautiful. So soothing. So calm. We are recording a new song for her new album. This song is amazing if I may add. Right now we are having a deep staring contest from the sound room and the studio. Every word she is singing seems so real by the way she is looking at me. The way she plays her guitar and sings makes her that more sexier!_

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**  
**_This clock never seemed so alive_**  
**_I can't keep up and I can't back down_**  
**_I've been losing so much time_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_Nothing to lose_**  
**_And it's you and me and all other people_**  
**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_**  
**_I'm tripping on words_**  
**_You've got my head spinning_**  
**_I don't know where to go from here_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_Nothing to prove_**  
**_And it's you and me and all other people_**  
**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_There's something about you now_**  
**_I can't quite figure out_**  
**_Everything she does is beautiful_**  
**_Everything she does is right_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_Nothing to lose_**  
**_And it's you and me and all other people_**  
**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**  
**_and me and all other people with nothing to do_**  
**_Nothing to prove_**  
**_And it's you and me and all other people_**  
**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_What day is it?_**  
**_And in what month?_**  
_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

"Great Job. Come in here and listen to it. Tell me what we could change so we can fix it up." When she walked into the sound booth she had that special smile on. That smile that you see when you're staring deeply into someone and feeling that special spark between the both of you.

"Thanks Spence. I was thinking lower down the drums and bump up the base a little." I nodded in agreement and did what was requested. The whole time we listened to the song I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. I can't tell if this good or bad..

When the song was over the beautiful brown haired girl look over to me. A comfortable silence fell upon us. My heart started racing when she moved closer ever minute.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

_Her smile is so perfect._

"Are you?" There she goes. Flashing those pearly whites.

"I will once I do this."

"Do wh-" My heart skipped a beat when the attractive girl in front of me had her lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and soft. Passionate out of all. Once I regained myself I kissed back and held her hips. After a minute or so I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Heather." I breathed out. Our foreheads were resting against each others.

"Spencer."

"What was that?" I looked up from the ground into her eyes and she smiled.

"A much needed kiss." I moved my head and nodded.

"Agreed...What does this mean?" I sat back against the mixing table and looked at her as she followed in suit.

"Look Spence... I wasn't able to stop thinking about you while I was in England. Not a day went by when you weren't on my mind. I mean sure I still dated and hooked up with other girls. Yet, it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel the same. I love you Spencer. I always will. I'll always be in love with you." She looked over into my eyes and I can see the truth in them. I could hear the truth in her words.

"Yet you decided to cheat on me?" I tried to contain myself, not wanting to show my weak side and cry.

"God Spencer that was the biggest mistake of my life. That wasn't me. I know it wasn't but I just couldn't deal with being so far away from you. Then I found this girl who was exactly like you and..and I used her. I felt terrible that I hurt not only her but mostly you." I looked down as Heather slowly made her way towards me, taking my hands in hers.

"Then why'd you do it?" I looked back up and stared into her Hazel eyes.

"Because i'm stupid and didn't know I had the perfect girl until I lost her." I chuckled to myself and looked around the room before my eyes fell upon the light hazel eyes in front of me.

"I don't know what to do." I had to admit to it. I really didn't know what to do. Heather will always be my first love and i'll always be her first love. I had the chance to give her one more chance and see if she was going to fuck it up. But in the back of my mind something was telling me not to.

"Give me another chance Spencer. Or at least give me the chance to prove myself." My heart started racing when she moved closer.

"Fine, but we are not dating right now... more like friends with benefits?" I smirked and she shook her head while having the biggest smile on her face.

"As long as I get to kiss you and hold you. Now, can I kiss you?" I nodded and leaned in smiling as she leaned in, meeting me half way. I smiled into the kiss. Believe me when I say that things got heated pretty quickly.

"Bedroom?" I asked, trying to regain my breath.

"Bedroom." Heather commanded. I smiled and kissed her again as we made our way upstairs to my room.

_Let's see how long this last._

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed! R & R ! Have anything youd like to share then feel free to PM me! Any requests just let me know! **_

_**The song used was Lifehouse- You and Me.**_

_**The song in the previous chapters were: **_

_**-Rihanna- Skin**_

_**-The 1975- Chocolate**_

_**-Melanie Fiona- 4 AM**_

_**- Drake-Marvins Room**_


	7. Party Night

_**A/N: SCHOOL IS OVER! YAAAAAHHH! ENJOY! LOL. SORRY THIS MIGHT BE A SHORT CHAPTER! GOT TO STUDY FOR MY FINALS AND PAY ATTENTION TO MY AMAZING GIRLFRIEND! WHO HAPPENED TO HELP ME ON THIS NEW CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU BABY! XOXOXO**_

* * *

"That was fun" I panted out, trying to catch my breath.

"Yup, nice welcoming present. Thanks Spence... I really didn't expect this to happen." Heather replied with the same tone as I.

_I know what you're thinking! No need to tell me twice. "Spencer what were you thinking?! She hurt you. You have Ashley. Ashley wants you. You want Ashley more than anyone. She cheated on you remember? Blah, Blah, Blah. Well yes I remember clearly! I hate myself just as much as you hate me! I just can't help it! I mean i'm one of the Carlin Kids! The well known "players" I guess you could say. I can't help but still have some feelings for my first love. _

I moved to lay on my left side and looked at Heather. "Don't worry about it okay? I'm glad it happened." Heather turned her head to look at me and smiled.

"Me too." I smiled then quickly sat up. Holding my sheets to my body.

"Get ready. Time to go to a party." I leaned over over the beautiful girl next to me to look at the clock on my dresser.

_8:00 PM_

"You have 45 min or else i'm leaving your ass behind and going with Ashley." I laughed when Heather groaned and buried her face in my pillow.

"I'm to worn out to party! Can't we just stay behind?" I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Nope." Quickly, I slapped her bare ass and ran to bathroom. I quickly closed the door and busted out laughing after I heard her yell Ow.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror.

_45 min to get showered, do your hair, make-up and get dressed. You can do this Spence!_

* * *

It was 9:00 PM and I just got to the Carlin Residency. I've been spending a lot of time with the Carlin Clan but unfortunately, Spencer wasn't put into that mix. I was pretty much close to everyone but the one person I wanted to be close with. Eh, whatevs. I opened the door with the hidden key and walked into the Carlin home.

When I walked in Glen and IrieAnn were on the couch texting people. Paula was in the kitchen with Arthur trying to help him make dinner. As much as I love and care for Paula...that woman just CANNOT cook.

"Hey Mama Carlin!" I yelled while dropping my bag in IrieAnn's lap. For some reason, every time i'm with this chick, she always needs to go through my purse. It's like she is looking for some big secret and i'm just to good at hiding it.

"Oh hello Ashley, lovely seeing you here." Paula said walking out of the kitchen. I smiled and smacked Glen on the back of the head then went to hug Paula.

"As for you. Um, is Spencer here?" Paula nodded and pointed to the ceiling.

"In her room with Heather."

"Getting her freak on!" Glen blurted out, causing IrieAnn to burst into laughter. I shook my head and flipped him the bird.

"Glen don't talk about your sister like that." I laughed and turned around.

"Yeah Glen! Don't talk about your sister like that!"

"Bite me"

"Sorry I don't want to get infected. I couldn't even touch you with a ten foot pole!" Paula, IrieAnn, Arthur and I all started laughing. We started laughing even harder when IrieAnn let out a loud snort.

"Ouch, just go upstairs and get the girls!" Glen yelled, I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Fine!" I slowly started to run up the circular staircase. "Spencer! Get your lazy ass ready! I'm leaving in 5 minutes!"

While I was running up the stairs Glen and I were still yelling at each other. I almost fell with laughter as I busted through Spencer's door.

"Spencer hurry the fu-Oh! Jesus i'm sorry!" Behind Spencer's door was something I did no want to see. Right when I opened the door I saw Spencer and Heather...making out... in their underwear and bra...Awesome.

"Ashley!" I've never seen Spencer move so fast. She like threw herself off of Heather.

Oops, I accidentally cock-blocked.

"I'll be downstairs. Hurry your asses up. Be down in five or i'm leaving." I quickly, slammed the door which so happened to cut Spencer off from saying anything.

_Really didn't want to see that. Stop thinking Davies, focus on tonight. _

* * *

So, Ashley walked in on Heather and I about five minutes ago, it was pretty awkco taco. I was going to apologize but she left just as fast as she walked in. Whatever, I'm just going to shake it off and have a fun time at this party tonight.

When I got downstairs Ashley was fighting with Glen. Like always. Ashley happened to look very cute tonight. Who am I kidding?! She looked smokin hot! Somehow in five minutes Ashley happened to shove Glen on the floor and pin him down.

"IrieAnn count the time! Hurry!" Ashley yelled. Now I know this was a wrestling match.

"You're never gonna win!" Glen looked so funny trying to get out of Ashley's grip.

"IrieAnn count it off already!"

"1...2...3! And we have a winner, everybody give it up for Ashley Davies!" Ashley jumped off the ground and IrieAnn grabbed her right wristt and threw her arm in the air. Everyone was laughing but Glen was so pissed.

I couldn't help but stare at Ashley as she bent over... Thank God for tight skinny jeans and long V-necks.

"What's that Glen? I will never win?" we laughed as Ash fake gasped and covered her mouth. "Looks I just did Douche-B!" Ashley ruffled his hair then ran to me and hid behind me

"Ashley what're you doing?"

"Hiding, but now pushing you and Heather out of your house."

"What are you talking about? You aren't- Ah! Ashley stop pushing me!"

"Ashley stop touching me!" Heather and I kept screaming for Ashley to stop pushing us but it didn't work.

"Later Mama Carlin!"

"Ashley, damn it! Call me Paula!"

"Ugh fine! Later Mama Paula!"

_That's so cute how close my family is with Ashley!_

* * *

When I got to the party my band was already there setting up along with Kyla. Right when I walked everyone was handing me different drinks. Knowing all of them were going to be spiked I still didn't care. I drank them all and got a little buzzed. It's bad to be buzzed before performing, to bad I don't care...okay I do! But whatever, it's time to just Let go.

"Ash!" I quickly turned around to see my friend Ryan who also plays guitar, waving me over. Man, did he look mad!

"Coming!" I quickly but my drinks down and ran on stage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hit my arm...this dude just hit my arm! Well, I can't complain. I deserved it.

"Sorry! I just wanted a drink." I said rubbing my arm

"Well no more. Come on, we're on now."

"Did you check everything?" Ryan just nodded and I walked to the front of the stage and tapped on the mic a couple times.

"What up everyone?!" I yelled as everyone turned to me and started clapping. "Who's ready to party?!" my answer was a bunch of whoops and hoots.

"Amazing! Well this is a new song. Which means, guys go grab a girl! Girls go grab a guy! Girls grab a girl! Guys grab a grab! Just have some fucking fun right now and enjoy!" once the band started playing, I blocked everything out but the sounds. When music goes I get lost in it.

I feel free. Ready for anything.

_**I've been feeling real good,**_  
_**Came a long way from misunderstood.**_  
_**Far away from the days where I wouldn't wanna go home,**_  
_**'Cause I was afraid of the truth.**_

_**See I was scared to admit,**_  
_**That failing was in the back of my head.**_  
_**Comes a point when lying no longer works,**_  
_**So you have to stand up for how you want to live.**_

_**Tonight is the night is the night,**_  
_**That were losing control.**_  
_**Tonight is the night is the night,**_  
_**We set it off.**_

_**Everybody go**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**And I don't know better,**_  
_**But as far as I came it felt like forever.**_  
_**Seconds turn to hours, days turn to months,**_  
_**Another year pass by but don't feel like much.**_

_**So if I got one chance,**_  
_**Motherfucker, imma make y'all dance.**_  
_**Imma have as much fun as I can,**_  
_**And figure out the rest when I etch out a plan.**_

_**Tonight is the night is the night,**_  
_**That were losing control.**_  
_**Tonight is the night is the night,**_  
_**We set it off.**_

_**Everybody go**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Everybody go**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I'm feelin' better than I ever thought,**_  
_**It's possible but now I know.**_  
_**I'm feelin' better than I ever did,**_  
_**Impossible don't exist.**_

_**Impossible don't exist...**_

_**Everybody go**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Everybody go**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Tonight is the night is the night that were losing control**_  
_**Tonight is the night is the night we set it off**_  
_**Tonight is the night is the night that were losing control**_  
_**Tonight is the night is the night we set it off**_

When the music stopped everyone started cheering. We all thanked everyone and Madison for inviting us. I got off the stage and some girls ambushed me. It was cute but I wasn't really focused on them right now. I kind of wanted to talk to Spencer.

_Where is she by the way?_

* * *

It is 2:30 AM, i'm drinking my awesome ass off! I have yet to speak to Spencer. I saw her dancing with Heather. I do not have a clue what they are or where they are now,but I don't really care right now! I had two more shots of tequila, two more beers, and some punch that I have no idea what was spiked with. Funny thing is... I DON'T CARE! Yeah I don't care about a lot of things in this moment.

I'm kind of just dancing with random people every other song. Just in case you were wondering I guess you could say I still have that normal teenage life except i'm signed to Paula's record label. Well I don't know. I do have the paparazzi following me most of time, I get stopped on the street from fans...I guess you can just say that I have a normal teenage life, in the school area. Nobody cares or brings it up. I like it. It's like people are to scared to bring it up, almost like it's a dirty little secret...kind of like my feelings for Spencer.

She makes me feel things girls never had in the past. Don't ask if a guy has ever made me feel the things Spencer has made me feel. Why? I'm what you'd like to call, a Goldstar. Never been with a guy, only chicks.

This party is really fun and huge! Madison's house is amazing! Her living room is filled with a bunch of crazed hormonal teenagers. It smells like alcohol and sex. Lots of sex. I kind of want to just take a break and sit down or stand somewhere but I can't. Too many people are making out in every spot in this damn house.

I was about to take a step and turn around until I felt some hands on my waist. I couldn't think of who it would be. It was a delicate touch so i'm guessing it's a chick. Hopefully. I moaned quietly to myself when this persons leg had met my inner thighs. I was legitly riding some random strangers leg. Taking this chance I quickly turned around and just so happened to meet eyes with a beautiful girl.

"Sup Ash." Dylan. Dylan had the same hair color I did but mixed with a little burgundy. She was toned and shorter than me. Her eyes were the money makers though. Bright, beautiful, perfect colored green. You could stare into them for days. Her eyes didn't beat Spencer's, no way in hell.

"Dylan, nice to see you here."

"As for you Davies. Where's Spencer?" I just shrugged. If I knew I'd be talking to her.

"No idea."

"Bummer. You aren't over drinking are you?" We laughed and I shook my head.

"Let's hope not."

"Good." An awkward silence fell upon us while dancing. We kind of just stood there, staring into each others eyes. "Having fun?" I nodded my head

"What about you?" I asked into her ear. This music was way to loud.

"Same, but it could be better." I smiled still close to her ear.

"Oh really? Anything I can do?" I felt her nod her head on my shoulder. I could practically hear the horniness in her voice.

"I have a few ideas that come to mind." I smirked and pulled back. We smiled at each other a little until our gaze was broken when I saw a familiar blonde walk down the stairs. Spencer with Heather. I bet I have some ideas of what they were doing upstairs. Aw, fuck it. I'm going to have some fun tonight.

"I would say tell me what they are but uhh, i'd rather you show me." I smirked and winked at Dylan. She leaned in and I met her halfway. Our playful kiss turned into a heated make out. When I pulled back for air, Dylan took my hand in hers and we made our way through the crowd and up the stairs. Almost to the top I looked down and my eyes were met with Spencer's

I could see the hurt and jealousy in her eyes. I mouthed a sorry and she nodded. Spencer returned the sorry and I nodded back. Our eyes were still locked on each others until I reached the top of the stairs and Heather kissed Spencer. I felt lips on mine and was gently pushed down on a bed.

"You okay Davies?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Just spiffy." Dylan laughed which made me smile. I could see myself with her, i'm just not ready.

_Tonight is ah-may-zing!_

* * *

_**A/N: IT'S SUMMER! I'll be writing every chance I get...which will be everyday. I'll try to post every other day at least or at least once or twice a week. The song I used in this chapter was Tonight Is The Night by Outasight. I hope you all enjoyed. By the way! New story coming soon! I plan on writing it out first so I don't have to worry about posting as often as I can! Stay tuned and look out for "See You Soon"**_


	8. Can We Talk

_**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a super flippindiculously long time! Been busy! Boooo! Sorry! Anyways like I put in the last chapter I am currently planning out and writing a new story. It's called "See You Soon". Keep look out because it's coming soon!**_

**_SIDE NOTE: I love you baby. xoxoxoxo _**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!_**

* * *

_**All I know is that you're so nice**_

_**You're the nicest thing I've seen**_

_**I wish that we could give it a go**_

_**See if we could be something**_

"CUT!" I got up from my chair and walked over to Ashley and Alyssa,the actor who is suppose to be her girlfriend for her music video. Ashley was in front of me and had a guitar on her back, hanging upside down.

"What's up Spence?" Ashley had a confused look on her face and Alyssa had an annoyed look on hers. For some reason this chick just started hating me.

"When you stand up from the bed, I want to see the emotion between you two. Showing how much you really want to be with her. So I guess just speak with your eyes you know? Just sing to her but stare into her eyes, circle one another, following each others move. Sharing those innocent touches, romantic glances. If that makes sense?"

"Yeah sounds good." Alyssa nodded and got into her spot, standing in front of the camera. Ashley sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. I went to sit back down in my Directors chair next to Aiden, who was behind the camera.

"Alright, and action!" Ashley stood up and walked behind Alyssa. They grazed their hands as they started to walk in a circle, staring into each others eyes.

_**I was I was your favorite girl**_

_**I wish though I was the reason you are in the world**_

_**I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile**_

_**I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style**_

_**I wish you couldn't figure me out**_

_**But you always wanna know what I was about**_

_**I wish you'd hold my hand**_

_**When I was upset**_

_**I wish you'd never forget**_

_**The look on my face when we first met**_

"CUT! Good job! Let's move to the next set!" Right away, everyone went to do their jobs. You had part of the crew fixing the lighting. There was another part of the crew that moved the backgrounds, and furniture. Last group were the people who fixed all the electrical cables and made sure everything was set to where it was suppose be. Last group was the beauty squad that fixed the actors and Ashleys hair and make-up

"Spencer Carlin, all this moving is going to be the death of me chick." Ashley and I laughed for a second until it fell into a comfortable silence.

"Suck it up. You got two mins until we get back to recording? Where's Alyssa?" I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 8:30 PM. We were recording different music videos all day, since 8:30 AM.

"Bathroom break." I nodded then looked over at Aiden who was playing with the video camera. He looked so confused, and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Sounds good." Ashley nodded then it turned into another comfortable silence. "I was thinking this scene, since it's based in the kitchen you two could have a normal funny convo, and i'll just play the music in the background. We can also record like a part where you're singing to her while drinking your coffee and her back is towards you."

"Sounds perfect."

"Great."

"So uh...I was um...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a little in the studio after all off this is done?" I looked to my left, over at Ashley who had some hope in her eyes.

"Sure" I shrugged then watched as Alyssa came out of the restroom texting. I turned back to Ashley who was in shock. "You good?"

"I'm good. Ready to record again?" I nodded and Alyssa and Ashley took a seat in the chairs and drank some coffee and started to chat it up. Alyssa got up and walked to the counter and started to make herself more coffee as Ashley began to sing.

"Well action I guess." The music crew started to play the song again and Aiden started to record once more with the other people in the camera crew.

_**I wish you had a favorite beauty spot**_

_**That you loved secretly**_

_**'Cause it was on a hidden bit**_

_**That nobody else could see**_

_**Basically, I wish that you loved me**_

_**I wish that you needed me**_

_**I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,**_

_**Actually I meant three**_

Alyssa sat back down and started a conversation once more. Ashley stopped singing along and they started talking as the music kept playing.

_**I wish that without me your heart would break**_

_**I wish that you without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake**_

_**I wish that without me you couldn't eat**_

_**I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep**_

Ashley started singing once more but this time it wasn't to Alyssa it was to me.

**_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_**

**_And I wish that we could see if we could be something_**

**_Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something_**

The song ended and I couldn't take my eyes off of Ashley's. Was she trying to tell me something? Looking in her eyes while she sang that, made it feel like the whole song wasn't just some song.

"Um Cut!" I laughed and shook my head as I got hoot and hollers from the crew. Alyssa went to her dressing room and I watched as Ashley finally got up and walked over to me.

"Awesome job Ashley. Did really good today for your first time recording music videos." Ashley smiled and I returned it.

"Thanks, so want to just chill now?" I nodded and grabbed my clipboard and notebooks from my chair. I thumbed towards the door and tilted my head towards it.

"Should we go now?" Ashley nodded and I turned on my heels. "Awesome."

On the way downstairs to the studio, Ashley and I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed some water. We were talking about how long the music video would take. We said hi to my parents and siblings who Ashley ended up play fighting with. I have no idea what's up with her and Glen but damn do they fight! We had funny conversations until we reached the studio. That's when it got a little more serious.

"How've you been Spence?" Ashley leaned against the mixer and I sat down in one of the rolling, spinning, office chair.

"I've been good. What about you?" I leaned back and put my hands behind my head. Ashley wants to talk about something more. I see it in her face.

"Good." Ashley smiled then looked down.

"What did you really want to talk about Ash?" I leaned forward and crossed my arms.

"And why are you so sure that I want to talk about something other than catching up?" Ashley mimicked my actions.

"I see it in your eyes. I can see it in your facial expressions." Ashley looked down and smiled.

"How'd you like the party?" Huh? Oh wait she is going to ask about Heather I feel it.

"It was fun. What about you?"

"It was fun, could've been better but nonetheless fun." Ashley uncrossed her arms and finally looked up.

"How could it have been better? It was an amazing party."

"I could've been with you." Brown eyes just met blue and now I can't look away from Ash. I see her curiosity and hurt in her eyes and i'm pretty sure she can see it in mine.

"Should've, could've, would've, but you weren't." I stood up from my chair and walked over to Ashley.

"Yeah but you already found a date." Ashley watched as I walked over and I noticed her tense up.

"I could say the same for you." Ashley forced a laugh and pushed off the mixer to walk around the room.

"Dylan? Yeah no, she wasn't my date." What?

"What do you mean?"

"We're just friends." OH! I understand now. Friends With Benefits. Duh.

"Oh you two are friends with benefits?" Ashley nodded then looked down.

"Were, I guess last night was the last time. She gained feelings for me and I couldn't keep doing that to her. Just using her." Ashley started pacing back and forth and I just stood there watching.

"Understandable." I nodded then walked to the mini-fridge to grab another water.

"What about you? What's up with you and Heather?" Wait! What the actual shit? How does she know about Heather? "Kyla explained it all to me." Oh gee thanks Kyla.

"We dated which you probably already know." Ashley nodded and I handed her another water. "She wants to get back together, but i'm not really sure if I want too." I took a sip of my water and waited for her reaction.

"Why aren't you sure?" Because I like you more.

"I have feelings for someone else." Ashley smirked and took a big gulp of water. Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

"May I ask whom?" You.

"Some girl."

"Is big bad Spencer afraid to tell me who she likes?" Ashley laughed and made her way over to me. She dropped her water bottle on the ground and cornered me against the mixer. She held herself up by putting her arms on the board near my hips.

"Pfft, you wish" I forced out a laugh and looked into Ashley's eyes then down to her lips. Our faces were mere inches away from one another. All I needed to do was lean in and our lips would meet.

"You don't need to tell me" Ashley leaned in and our lips gently touched. I was in so much shock that it took me a few moments to kiss back. The kiss wasn't forceful or heavy. We didn't try to deepen it. We kissed for a good minute or so until Ashley pulled back. "You don't need to tell me because I already knew it was me."

"Glad you picked up." Ashley shrugged.

"You're simple but complicating to read."

"As for you." I smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.

"Let me take you out for a date."

"Sure when?"

"Tomorrow night, after school. It's a Friday night so I can come over at 7 and take you out after, sound good?" A big smile was playing on Ashley's lips.

"It's date." cue make out. Tomorrow I, Spencer Carlin, will be going on a date with Ashley Davies. This is amazing.


End file.
